Understand Me
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Kagome and Kouga share an afternoon of companionship. Sometimes it's necessary to feel something other than what it is you're feeling. Sometimes someone else's warmth is enough to get you by. Kind of mature? Like, it's sorta... graphic? See for yourself.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**A/N: Hey, this is my first lemon and it was supposed to be a section in my story Hurt but I decided my readers would hate it. And when I say hate it, I meeean _hate it._ So now, it's a little one-shot :-P. Enjoy and please give me some feedback. **

**THIS **_is_** AN AU. **

* * *

Kouga paced his floor, wishing the rumbling of his stomach would just get over it already, he wasn't eating and that was final. Then, a knock sounded at his door. 

"Kouga?" Someone questioned from the other side and he could tell that it was Kagome almost immediately. He heard the sound of heavy rain hitting the pavement and he rolled his eyes. 

"Man, there's beentoo much rain lately..." He muttered then he walked over and opened the door to find a soaking wet Kagome. He stared into her sad eyes for a moment and felt it mold into his very being. 

"Kagome." He whispered and she just looked at him, dumb-founded. 

"Ko-" She stopped herself, unable to finish her sentence. She blinked, her eyes filling with tears and her breathing coming in quick, sharp gasps. "Why?" She asked him and he shook his head. 

"I don't know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "Come inside." He said, softly, noticing that she was barely crying. Soft moans of emotional pain escaped her and she couldn't stop the choking sound coming from the back of her throat.

"Why can't he can't see that he's destroying her?" She cried out in a whisper and Kouga shook from the anger in her voice. The passion that she was sharing with him was almost too much. Then, it was like Kagome realized where she was. She was sitting on Kouga's couch, his arms were around her, she was soaking wet, and she was about to throw up. She gave in to her tears then and whimpered softly against his chest which was humming something she couldn't make out. But, the vibration of his chest on hers was soothing and she absorbed his warmth. Finally, when she was calm enough to let go of him, Kouga asked if she wanted anything to drink. "Yes please." She whispered. They just sat there like that for a moment and time passed. 

"What do you want?" He finally asked in a very blunt way and Kagome, in a miracle, laughed. Kouga smiled at her and sat down beside her to touch her drying cheek. "So sad..." He muttered and Kagome leaned into his hand. Kagome stared into his blue eyes noticing he wasn't very happy either. She moved her hand to his opposite cheek. 

"So sad." She breathed and his eyes widened. Their faces were so close and they could feel their pulses beating together. Kagome's breath hitched and she made a soft noise in the back of her throat. Kouga could no longer contain himself and he leaned in and kissed her lips with his. It was the most gentle kiss he had ever shared with someone and Kagome let another tear fall down her cheek. Then, he moved his lips to her shut eyes and kissed each lid with slow purpose. Kagome felt his smooth kisses all the way from her eyes and back to her mouth and when he kissed her there, she kissed him back. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her salty lip, nibbling gently and causing a quiet moan to escape her. 

"Kagome," He muttered, feeling Kagome's graceful hands forming circles on his back. He tried to move away from her, knowing this was going somewhere she might not want to be at the moment but she pulled him back to her, unable to be away from him.

"Kouga, please don't go." She begged softly, her eyes watering over once more and Kouga sighed. He touched her soft cheek once more and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry again..." He said and Kagome nodded, forcing a smile. "Huh, ya baby." He joked and Kagome's smile turned into a real one. He kissed her mouth once more, entering her mouth and loving every minute of their kissing. He motioned for her to lie down on the couch and she did so. Kouga's breath was coming in quick pants of excitement and he could barely contain himself. He stared down at her chest which was moving up and down at a faster speed than usual. Kagome was still wearing that fish shirt and he laughed.

"What?" She asked, looking at him, her face flushed. 

"Your shirt." He said simply and she laughed along with him. Then, she lifted it over her head and showed him what was underneath that goofy shirt of hers. Her breasts moved slightly within the bra which held her together. Kouga swallowed the lump in his throat and bent down to kiss her neck forcing hot pants of want from her. He rubbed their bodies together and quickly took off his shirt.

"Oh," She moaned quietly when his hot skin touched hers. "K-Kouga," she muttered, her hands shaking. He open-mouth kissed her breast with intent and another moan found his ear. He did this again to the other one and moved a single finger over her hardening nipples. "Ah," She whimpered as he began to rub her breasts with gentle care. Then, he unhooked her bra, somehow, and licked her left nipple and pressed down on the right. This gained a loud, "Oh!" from Kagome and she clutched his head to her. She still had her jeans on and this was good, he wasn't going to have sex with her, she was special for some reason. He would not take her from Inuyasha, it wasn't his place to even be touching her this way. Not even if he wanted to. Kouga got up and his erection pained him slightly for he needed release. 

"I'll be back." He said softly and Kagome was still panting from what had just happened. The moment he was out of sight she slipped her hand down her jeans, ready for the release he had decided not to give her... 

"Oh God," She moaned. Kouga turned his shower on and jumped in, touching himself the entire time. 

"Kagome!" He moaned softly. 

"Oh yeah," Kagome whimpered, feeling her heart explode with pleasure hearing Kouga moaning in the other room. At least she wasn't alone. "Oh God yeah... heh, heh, ah, mm, oh shit, yeah, Kougaaaa, oh!" 

"Kagome, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, fuck, fuck!" With one last moan from each, they climaxed and wished they weren't as alone as they felt. Kagome rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more depressed than before and that was some great feat. Kouga washed his hair for the hell of it, then got out and dried himself off. When he walked back out into his living room, he found Kagome completely dressed once more and her hair up in a ponytail. 

"Hi Kouga." She said quietly. Kouga nodded his head and Kagome smiled at him. 

"Hey Kagome." They stared at each other for a moment of two. 

"So," She looked around his house, hating the awkward silence passing through them. 

"So." Kouga hadn't taken his off Kagome and he could feel the heat she was forcing from himself to him. "Kagome..." Kagome looked over at him, noticing the darkness that was his bangs clouding his eyes from her. 

"Yeah?" 

"I want you." He said simply and Kagome swallowed, shock enveloping her. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me too." Kouga looked at her. 

"What?" He asked her, confusion written on his entire face. 

"I want you. Right now. Here, one you flippin' couch." She tried to smile at him but she was nervous and growing wetter for him by the second. She noticed a slight bulge in his pants and smirked. "Come on, I trust you. I might even lo-" 

"Shut up," He growled, quickly walking over to her, picking her up as gently as he could bridal style, and bringing her to his room. Once he placed her on his bed, he kissed her with a fire that he'd never known had existed in him before. And maybe it hadn't, he wouldn't know then and he wouldn't know later. 

"Kouga..." Kagome breathed at the feel of her pants traveling down her slim legs. He ran a finger over her panties near her belly and felt her quiver beneath him. "Man," She tried to keep her cool but it just wasn't working. Kouga slowly removed his shirt and pants until he was in only his boxers. Kagome threw her t-shirt to the ground and almost broke her new bra in the process of ripping it off. He gently kissed her breasts leaving marks of warm kisses on her shaking body. 

"Kagome?" 

"Huh?" Kagome was lost, she could barely comprehend what he was asking. 

"I like you." 

"Ha, really?" She asked, panting like nuts and wanting badly to punch him in the face. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I like you too." Kouga grinned and rubbed her thighs causing her to whimper with agony. "Just fuck me already, jeez..." She finally got out and he took off his boxers and her underwear. 

"It's just..." He frowned. "That's what I wanted to tell you when you came here. I thought you liked Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha flashed before her in a flashback kind of way and she arched her back with want. 

"Oh," She moaned, questioning her sanity. "Don't talk about him let's just do this..." Kouga was in between her legs, fingering her and his thumb was kneading her excited clit. "Ah! Oh, harder! Yeah, mmmm, oh God..." She climaxed and shook with release. Kouga suddenly felt angry. 

"Kagome, why are you doing this to yourself?" Kagome looked at him, sweat glistening on her entire body. 

"What?" 

"You're like some wanton slut." He said cruelly and Kagome got up immediately. 

"What?" She bit out. 

"You want Inuyasha. You don't want me. Something in you wants contact with another human being and I can't help you. Go get what you want." Kagome's eyes watered over. 

"I want you!" She said, touching his face. "I know some of me still wants him but..." Kagome looked out his bedroom window and frowned. Maybe she was doing what he was saying. 

"Kagome, I-" Kagome looked down at his large erection and shook her head. 

"I'm going to finish this, I need it. Please." He felt a large lump in his throat, slipped on a condom, and entered her body. "Ow," Kagome muttered but it wasn't a huge pain she felt, she was feeling more whole than ever before. Suddenly, he was moving in and out of her. They both kissed the other whenever they could and felt each other as if they were babies; so new and fresh in what some might call love. Finally, once they were through with their love making, Kagome got up, walked into his bathroom, got dressed, kissed him, and left. 

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how you people are going to react but this is what my muse told me to write. I hope it's not... too much...**


End file.
